


An Elaborate Scheme

by Kunoichirin



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: All are 18!, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Ness, Lucas, and their friends are all grown up. Just became adults. Ness and Lucas have been together for five whole years; since they were thirteen. And now, Ness believes it is time to take the next step. But he can't do it alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mousekins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/gifts).



> Randomly thought this up. It's 4:30 in the morning. I'm wide awake and bored.

"I'M DOOMED!!" Ness cried, collapsing on the couch. He, Poo, Paula, Jeff, and Claus were sitting in a circle of furniture, discussing their next move.

"So you chickened out on your first attempt." Poo shrugged. "Lucas didn't catch on. That's what's important."

"This time will be different, I'm sure." Paula assured Ness.

Ness didn't respond. All he could hear was his thoughts; all circulating around his mind, drowning out his compatriots. He could still see his crushing defeat from only a few hours prior.

"This has to be absolutely perfect." Claus said. "You're proposing to my little brother, and you have to do it right. It can't be too cheesy, or direct, or sudden. You have to carefully lead up to this, then get on one knee, pull out the ring, and propose. But you have to say something romantic. And honestly, not too cheesy, PAULA."

"Hey! My ideas are perfect!" Paula protested.

"Whatever." Claus rolled his eyes. "Jeff, what do you think." pause. "Jeff?"

"Well..." Jeff thought for a moment. "I guess... he should say something like, 'you are my sun, moon, stars, and sky. You have been since the moment I met you.'" he noticed everyone staring at him. "..." Jeff looked away. "O-or something."

"DOES NO ONE HERE KNOW WHAT CHEESY MEANS!?" Claus shouted.

"Cheesy is an adjective meaning cheap, unpleasant, or blatantly inauthentic." Jeff informed them. Everyone stared at him again. "W-what?"

"Thank you, Jeff, for being the only one who understands what cheesy means, and still, after I said it shouldn't be cheesy, you made Ness's line as cheesy as cheesy gets. Congratulations." Claus clapped, slightly glaring at Jeff.

"Come on, Claus." Poo sighed. "Don't pick on Jeff. He's just trying to help."

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry." Claus took a deep breath. "It's just so overwhelming. This is little brother we're talking about. This has to be perfect."

"Ness, you leave the thinking to us. We'll talk to you tomorrow. You should go home and get some rest." Paula suggested.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." Ness rose to his feet, and walked out the door, leaving the four to argue.

"Okay, so how about something like, 'we've been together for a long time, and I was thinking that perhaps it was time to take the next step.'" Poo suggested.

The other three stared at Poo. "Have you, like, proposed to someone before?" Paula asked, leaning forward.

"Nope, just witnessed several done in public." Poo shrugged.

"I think that's perfect." Claus nodded thoughtfully.

"But this should be something special between them." Paula whined. "Like, 'Lucas, we've been together for a long time. But I feel that something is wrong.' And then he takes one knee and says 'Your last name.'"

"This is what I'm talking about!" Claus sighed, rubbing the arch of his nose. "That is really cheesy. I say we go with Poo's idea."

"How about this? 'Lucas, from the moment I met you, you always stood out to me. Even if we were separated, I could find you in a crowd of thousands in a matter of seconds. I have will forever love you.' and then he takes a knee and the ring out. 'I know I'm not perfect; I never will be. But will you stay by my side even after the bitter end?'" Jeff suggested quietly. Everyone stared at him again. "WHAT!? Why do you keep STARING at me like that!?"

"That's absolutely perfect, write that down." Claus smiled. "I know Lucas is going to cry really hard of pride and joy."

"I agree." Poo nodded.

"But-"

"Paula, it's way better than anything you've come up with." Claus interrupted her. "It's three against one, deal with it."

Paula glared at him, but gave in. "All right."

"Finished." Jeff said proudly, holding up the piece of paper.

"Great. We'll talk to Ness in the morning." Poo picked up the pencil. "Pray that this works."

~Time Skip~

The sun was setting over the mountains in the horizon. The day with Lucas had gone exactly as planned. Now they were alone on the rooftop.

"Well, today was a lot of fun." Lucas sighed dreamily.

"Yeah." While Lucas was watching the sunset, Ness turned on the earpiece he had in his ear. "Alright, operation Lucas is a go." he whispered.

"Roger." the staticy voice of Jeff replied. "Now we went over this. Are you ready?"

Ness took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Then here's what you do. First, walk up to him." Jeff ordered. Ness walked forward. "Now say the line we rehearsed several dozen times."

"I'm so nervous. Help me." Ness said shakily.

"That's what I'm here for." Jeff pointed out. "Okay, repeat after me. Lucas,"

"Lucas." Ness repeated.

"Yes?" Lucas turned his head to face his lover.

"From the moment I met you, you stood out to me." Jeff whispered.

"From the moment I met you, you stood out to me." Ness repeated, then whispered, "I remember now."

"Good." Jeff sighed.

"Even if we were separated, I could find you in a crowd of thousands in seconds."

Lucas looked softly at him.

"I have, and will, forever love you." Ness shakily took a knee, and pulled out the ring box from his back pocket.

Lucas covered his mouth in astonishment. Already tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I know I'm not perfect; I never will be. But will you stay by my side until the bitter end?" Ness looked up from the ground at the crying blonde.

"I-I..." Lucas had tears streaming down his cheeks. "E-even after. Yes."

Ness took Lucas's hand, and slid the ring onto his finger. A matching ring was already on Ness's hand. Ness stood, and met his betrothed's eyes.

"Then-" Before Ness could finish his sentence, Lucas had embraced him, pressing his lips against Ness's. They stood there like that as the sun sank below the horizon.

In the bushes, Jeff had begun crying silently, watching his two friends.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has past, and the day of Lucas and Ness's wedding has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods. I'm so excited for this. This chapter is basically just about the two being officiated. Hehe. After all, I was legally obligated to do this (cough cough Mousekins).

The big day had finally begun. The day Ness and Lucas would be married. After several months of planning, and the past week of preparation, they could truthfully say that they were ready.

This day was going to be the biggest celebration of their lives. Their families would be coming, their friends would be coming, and Lucas and Ness were ever so excited.

Totally.

"Luc, are you doing okay in there?" Ness asked, tapping on the bathroom door. Ness heard the sickening sound of something hitting water. "Are you throwing up?!"

Silence.

"Maybe."

"Are you that nervous?" Ness asked softly.

...

"Yes." Lucas whispered. "My mom won't be here. My father and brother... well... my father will be here, but I haven't seen him in forever. And Claus just generally makes me uncomfortable."

"D'aww... baby..." Ness cooed. "You sound better. Come out here."

Lucas opened the door, looking nervously at the ground. "I'm really nervous."

"I can tell." Ness laughed, pulling the boy closer to him. "But don't worry. It'll be great! And if something does go wrong, I'll wear a dress."

"W-what!?" Lucas exclaimed, clearly alarmed. Red creeped onto his cheeks as he pictured Ness in a wedding dress.

"Hehe! You're blushing!" Ness laughed.

"Wha- I am not!" Lucas protested, hiding his face. Ness laughed again, and hugged his fiance.

"It's okay." Ness assured him. "It's cute!"

"N-Ness, speaking of which, you still need to change." Lucas pointed out.

"Oh, right!" Ness looked Lucas up and down. "You look very handsome." he pecked his betrothed on the cheek.

"Ehehe... thank you." Lucas smiled. They just stared into each other's eyes for a bit. "Er, you should go change into your suit."

"Do I get to still wear my cap?" Ness asked teasingly.

"Not for this occasion, no." Lucas laughed.

"Aww..." Ness pretend pouted. Lucas giggled. "Alright, I'll go change." Ness walked off to his changing room.

Lucas smiled after him, and bumped into his brother. "Oh! Claus. I didn't see you there- ARE YOU CRYING!?"

Claus smiled at Lucas, then hugged him. "I'm just so proud! My little brother is getting married!" Claus choked, sobbing into Lucas's shoulder.

Lucas smiled and patted Claus's back. "Don't worry. You'll find someone too."

"I already did. Who, though, is a secret for now." Claus grinned through his tears. "Now I gotta go. Dad has been dying to see you, so after you and Ness are wed, he's the first person you should find at the after party."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucas smiled. "Thank you." 'I haven't seen him in ages.' Lucas added to himself.

Claus walked off, wiping his tears away. Lucas glanced back at Ness's dressing room. He should be out soon.

And there he was. Ness stepped out of the room, in quite the dashing outfit. Lucas felt his face heat.

"Sooo... what do you think?" Ness asked.

"You're very handsome." Lucas grinned. "The moment is drawing near."

"Yeah. Come on." Ness took Lucas's hand and they walked down the path together. The aisle was near. The just had to wait.

The time was almost now. Tracy looked back at the two. "Hey boys!" she whispered.

"Hey, sis." Ness smiled. "So how do you like the bridesmaid dress I picked for you?"

"You know me waaaaaay too well!" she grinned back.

"Great, now shall we go?" Claus asked, coming out in his ring bearer suit.

"Heh. Yeah." Lucas laughed. "You go now." 

"Yep." Claus nodded, and let Tracy walk out first. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Lucas whispered after him.

Lucas and Ness then followed together, walking down the aisle side by side, hand in hand. They stopped in front of the Officiant, and took each others hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The Officiant called. The room fell silent. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall forever unite Lucas and Ness in marriage."

Claus stepped forward and presented the two with the rings. The pair took them, and placed them on each other's finger.

"Marriage is a promise between two people who love each other, and who trust each other in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come these past several years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing strong as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you now binds you together. You may now kiss."

Lucas and Ness closed their eyes and united their lips in a loving kiss. Their families and friends cheered.

They seperated, staring into each other's eyes.

The moment seemed to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started crying during a few parts while writing this... I think it's really good. I've been to a few weddings before, so I think I know how this works. Tell me if you know if I did something wrong. I apologize if I did.


End file.
